


Parental Approval

by imbeccacile, IncendiaGlacies



Series: Next Generation Legends [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Gen, Next Generation Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip nodded understandingly. “Which is why I wanted us all to meet, to go over this mission that Jonas has recruited your children on.”“And to apologize for kidnapping them,” Gideon added somewhat unhelpfully.The soon-to-be new Legends have parents with a lot of questions. Rip and Gideon are there to answer them, and convince them that their kids belong on the Waverider.





	Parental Approval

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little tag fic set immediately after the first, starring the parents!

Jax placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder, helping him up the ramp. Lily held his other arm, and even she couldn’t suppress a smile upon seeing the giant grin on her dad’s face.

“Gray, we’re back,” Jax exclaimed, not missing the grin either. He patted the old man’s shoulder and they shared a soft chuckle. It was strange, feeling so old now.

“It seems like just yesterday,” Martin mused, and Jax and Lily shared a knowing grin. As they approached the bridge, the three saw a familiar figure, wearing the same coat as usual. “Captain Hunter!”

“Martin, Jax,” Rip greeted as he walked up to them and gave them both a firm handshake, “It is so good to see you both again. You look well.”

“So do you, man,” Jax replied, grinning widely upon shaking his old friend’s hand. It had been awhile since any of them had seen Rip, what with him protecting time. It was nice to see him again, especially in such interesting circumstances. Lily gave him a polite wave.

“It’s nice to see you again, Captain Hunter.”

“And you, Lily,” Rip nodded and offered his hand to her as well. She took it and gave a quick handshake. He looked back at Jax and Martin, “I’m sure the rest of our guests will be joining us momentarily.”

“Thank you.” Martin offered another small grin, and Jax slowly let go of Martin’s shoulder, letting Lily guide Martin toward one of the Waverider seats. He smiled softly, shaking his head.

“My daughter’s thrilled,” he said earnestly. “This is exactly what she’s been asking for ever since she was a kid. And Jonas, well...if he’s anything like you, he’ll be a great captain.”

“Some might say he’s a bit too much like me,” Rip mused.

“Exactly like you,” Gideon corrected him from above, “Mr. Jackson, Professor Stein, might I say how wonderful it is to see you again!”

Jax chuckled. “Well, with any luck, this new team won’t give Jonas as hard a time as we gave you,” he teased, slapping Rip on the back. Upon hearing Gideon’s voice, both he and Martin looked up, smiling. “You too, Gideon. I’ve missed you and the old rustbucket.”

“It is wonderful to see you too, Gideon!” Martin exclaimed.

“While you’re here, Mr. Jackson, you should take a look at the engines,” Gideon continued.

“I checked them this morning, Gideon!” Rip glared at the ceiling.

“Yes, but I would like a second opinion.”

Jax laughed. “Come on, Rip. We all know I was the best mechanic this ship ever had.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure,” Rip said despondently. “Shall we?” Rip gestured to the parlour.

“Sure, sure,” Jax replied dismissively, still grinning. Nothing had changed; everybody still made fun of Rip when they could. Of course, it was all just good fun. With that, he walked over, looking around and recalling some great memories. Rip led them to the parlour, offering all of them drinks as in the old days.

“Dad probably shouldn’t,” Lily chastised lightly.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Martin interrupted, holding a hand up, “I’d quite like some tea.” Jax rolled his eyes, and accepted a drink from Rip.

“Weird to think I wasn’t even old enough to drink when we were here last,” he said thoughtfully. “Not that I didn’t, of course.” He winked at Martin, who frowned disapprovingly. Luckily, Jax’s mother had never found out about that.

“Yes, well, let’s not mention it to the kids either, shall we?” Rip raised an eyebrow. The last thing he needed was Jonas arguing with him about the double standard.

“Trust me,” Jax replied seriously, shaking his head, “Tina’s only twenty. If her mother finds out she’s drinking on this ship, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Before Rip could comment on Jax’s statement a blur of lighting filled the room. The West-Allen and Diggle parents had arrived, with John looking rather nauseous.

“I really hate it when you do that,” John complained as he hunched over and focused on his breathing.

Barry patted John’s back comfortingly, but couldn’t suppress the small grin that came with it. It was funny; he couldn’t help it. “I know, Dig,” he replied, “but we had to.” Iris, used to the speed by now, stood beside Barry, also grinning a little at John. She was the first to notice Rip, Martin, Jax, and Lily watching them. Her grin grew.

“Captain Hunter, isn’t it? It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Iris,” she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. She was very obviously apprehensive, but friendly.

“And you as well,” Rip smiled kindly, shaking her hand. “Mr. Allen, as always, it is an honour, sir.” Rip moved forward to take Barry’s hand as well. “It is good to see you again.”

Barry moved to stand beside his wife, returning the smile as he took Rip’s hand, shaking it firmly. “You too, Captain Hunter. Thanks for having us.” With introductions over, the couple moved to say hello to Martin, Jax, and Lily.

Rip turned to the Diggles. “John and Lyla, isn’t it?” Rip greeted them in turn.

“That’s right,” John nodded. After shaking the time traveller’s hand he asked, “So, time travel.”

“You will have to excuse Johnny,” Lyla put a hand on her husband to calm him down, “He gets a little overzealous at times.”

John looked a little offended at that, but placed a hand over hers. “I can’t help it,” he admitted, sounding defeated. “It’s all so crazy.”

“Yes, I know,” Rip nodded understandingly. “Which is why I wanted us all to meet, to go over this mission that Jonas has recruited your children on.”

“And to apologize for kidnapping them,” Gideon added somewhat unhelpfully.

“Yes, and that,” Rip sighed exasperatedly.

“Like father, like son!” Jax exclaimed, earning a dull look from Rip. The younger man laughed and took another sip from his drink.

Iris looked concerned. “Wait, he kidnapped you, too?” Barry shook his head, but he was smiling a little. There was nothing really to worry about; all the kids were fine. It was just a...creative way to get them aboard.

“Yeah, and Gray ended up drugging me,” Jax added unhelpfully, to which Martin rolled his eyes and decided against commenting on.

“I’m not alright with this,” John decided, crossing his arms.

“Please, just give me a chance to explain,” Rip pleaded. John looked like he was about to say something when Lyla gave him a look. He sighed and nodded at Rip. “Thank you. Now, my son, Jonas, is a very talented and brilliant individual. He will make a fine captain. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, a mission that he can complete has fallen into our laps. But he can’t do it alone.” He turned to look at all of the parents. “Your children are all exceptional. I know that they would make a fantastic team, and they would all be able to carry out this mission.”

Barry, frowning, shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “What’s the mission?”

Rip took a deep breath, “To bring in Hunter Zoloman’s daughter, Raven Zoloman.”

Iris and Barry froze. Everyone else looked confused. There was silence. Then, “Who is Hunter Zoloman?” John asked carefully, watching Barry.

“Zoom,” he replied quietly, glancing at his wife. “I fought him years ago. I thought he died.”

“He did,” Rip nodded, “But he had a time remnant that lived on. A time remnant that had a daughter one day. Raven Zoloman. And let’s just say she’s not too happy about her father dying.”

Barry sighed heavily, glancing at Iris for a moment before returning his gaze to Rip. “And...you want to recruit our kids to defeat her? Is she...like her father?”

“History shows her to be slightly more chaotic than her father. Hunter Zoloman’s main goal was to defeat the Flash; you. I believe Raven’s goal is to change history just enough to get her father back.”

“What does she need to change?” Jax interrupted, frowning. “I mean, what kind of effect would that have on us, now, if she is able to save her father?”

“That is part of the problem,” Rip admitted, “We’re not entirely sure. Honestly, the easiest way to get her father back - and pardon me, Mr. Allen, for being so direct - but it would be easiest to just kill you. However, instead, she is wreaking havoc on history. Which is why the Time Bureau tasked Jonas to recruit a team and stop her.”

“Maybe she doesn’t know Barry’s identity?” Iris asked hopefully.

“Yes, perhaps. And perhaps, she thinks it is more fun to destroy as many things as possible rather than take the easy way out,” Martin added, shrugging a shoulder. It certainly wasn’t unheard of.

“So you expect our kids to just jump on a timeship and fly off to save the world?” John asked somewhat rhetorically.

“Simply put, yes,” Rip nodded. “Jonas can’t do this without you, and I do understand your concerns. As a father myself, I feel them too. But this is a state of the art ship. Gideon would keep them perfectly safe.”

John made a show of looking around the ship, “I don’t know, looks a little dated to me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Gideon responded in a steely voice, making Rip wince.

“Oof, you may want to take that back,” Jax exclaimed, hiding a grin.

John blinked, glancing up at the ceiling. “Um...I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you really talked all that much.”

“Hello, Gideon,” Barry interrupted, hoping to distract her so that she wouldn’t explode on John. “It’s been awhile.” He paused, then, “What do you think of...all of this?”

“Hello, Mr. Allen. It’s good to see you again,” Gideon greeted happily, “I believe that Jonas made the right choices in his recruitments, that they are good assets on the team. Together, I’m sure they can bring in Ms. Zoloman.”

There was quiet among the parents for a few moments. Jax was the first to speak. “Well, I think we should let them.” Lily gave him an incredulous look, and he took that as a cue to elaborate. “Okay, so I can be protective. But that’s just being a parent, right? I mean, we don’t want anything to happen to our kids. But come on! Our kids are special. They can either stay here, or they can change the world, like we’ve all done before.”

“Look, I get that you and dad had a grand old time on the Waverider back in the day,” Lily started, “But even you have to admit, there are a lot of close calls. I mean, Dad, you barely got back in time for Ronnie’s birth! And if something had ever happened to you, and now to Ronnie - I don’t know how I’d handle that!”

Jax was quiet then. Of course she had a point; time travel was dangerous. “I know,” Martin replied gently, reaching to take his daughter’s hand, “Time travel is no easy task. And, well, I understand the...instinct to want to protect Ronald - of course, I’ve wanted to protect him ever since he opened his eyes for the first time - but...he is not a child anymore.” He smiled a little, squeezing her hand. “He is special. This would be good for him.”

Lily looked at her father tearfully and nodded. “I guess I can’t just protect him from the world forever, huh, Dad?”

Martin smiled sadly, shaking his head. “Just as I couldn’t protect you from the world, no matter how hard I tried.”

“And what about our kids?” Iris asked with a look at her husband. “Barr, I know they go out with you every now and then. But I can monitor all of you from Star Labs, I can’t do that if they go off travelling the timeline. You remember how worried Dad was when Wally joined the Legends.”

Barry was quiet for a few moments, mulling over her words. “I know,” he said finally, turning to face her. “And...we will be worried, too. They’ve never done anything without my help.” He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what else to add. “But they’re strong. They know what they’re doing and when they stick together, they’re even stronger than I ever was or ever will be.”

Iris sighed and turned to Rip, “And we can talk to them? They can come home and visit? Often?”

“It is a timeship,” Rip nodded.

“I already have communication lines to all of your mobiles and landlines. There is also wifi aboard the ship for Skype requests,” Gideon added.

“Aw, man! I wish we had that!” Jax exclaimed, which made even Martin grin lightly.

“You would have if you lot weren’t always crashing my ship all the time,” Gideon chided like a mother hen.

Jax held up his hands in a sort of surrender. “Listen, I had nothing to do with that. Don’t yell at me; I was the one that  _ fixed _ your ship all the time.”

“Iris,” Barry said next, not wanting to hear a fight involving Gideon, “What do you think? I feel like this might be a great opportunity for them.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m just scared for them, Barry,” Iris sighed. “But, I love and trust my children as much as I do you. If they want this, then I won’t be the one to stand in their way.”

Barry smiled, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips lightly. “They’re going to be very excited to get to do things without me.”

“And what about you, John?” Lyla asked, raising an eyebrow at her conveniently quiet husband.

“You can’t be telling me you’re alright with all this!” he responded.

“Oh, John!” she sighed exasperatedly. “I know you care about her, honey. I do too. But she isn’t our little girl anymore; she’s an adult who can make her own decisions. She’s trained extensively with Oliver and he says that she’s ready for big things. What if this is what he meant?”

“Yeah, and you know how hard it was for me to even agree to that. I mean, first she wants to be the Archer-fine. And now she wants to go time travelling?” John demanded.

Lyla sighed, shaking her head. “Look, this is what she’s good at. No matter how much you wish she could just settle down and become a doctor, she enjoys fighting. She’s helped save countless lives in Star City and now, if she wants something different, we should allow her to grow into who she wants to become. I know it’s dangerous, but not much is different from the work she already does.”

“Will it be different than what she does now?” John asked Rip.

“No, I don’t imagine so. Same job, simply a different time period,” Rip shook his head.

“Ms. Diggle was recruited for her strength, agility, and fighting technique. Much like her namesake was,” Gideon added.

John sighed, “She has to call every night. Can’t miss a single one, even if she’s off in the 1800’s or something. And Skype at least every three days.”

Lyla rolled her eyes, but decided to agree for now. “Alright,” she said, giving Rip a look that said that that probably wouldn’t last. Then, she gave John an ‘I told you so!’ face, and sat back.

“So, where are the kids, anyway?” Lily wondered aloud.

“They returned shortly from ice cream and pending team bonding time and are now having a tour of the Waverider,” Gideon answered.

“Could you call them all, Gideon?” Rip asked.

“Of course.” Minutes later the newly minted Legends began to trickle onto the Bridge, each automatically going for their respective parent.

“Hey, Uncle Jax!” Ronnie exclaimed after receiving a hair-ruffling from his mother. “Tina and I found your old quarters. Oh, and we found Grandpa’s, too!”

“Yeah, they’re really cool,” Martina added, “There are still football posters in yours, Dad.”

“Guess I forgot to take those,” Jax chuckled, shaking his head. At least they’d be in good hands.

“Dad, there’s a fabricator on this ship,” Dawn started.

“And it makes all types of food! Except for American cheese, which is a little weird, but whatever,” Don continued with a roll of his eyes.

“And it does the same thing for clothes, Mom!” Dawn squealed some more. “I can finally get that princess dress I wanted - I said shut up, Don!” She playfully shoved her brother when she noticed him starting to snicker. Don sped out of the way, lightning streaks forming around them.

“Please do refrain from speeding on board,” Gideon warned them.

“Sorry,” Don muttered, but he was still grinning a little.

“Sounds cool,” Barry replied, sharing a grin with Iris, who was beginning to think that they made the right choice, letting the two stay aboard.

Sara stood between her parents, talking to both of them. “They’ve got all kinds of training equipment here,” she was saying, shaking her head with a slight grin, “It’s crazy. I’ve never seen so many fake weapons in my life.”

“Alright, Sara-bug,” John kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Your mother and I-”

“Your father, mainly,” Lyla corrected.

“We have some rules,” John shot his wife a look, “if you’re going to be doing this time travel thing.”

While John went over the rules, across the room, Jonas was having his own conversation with his father.

“So, not a bad team, huh?” Jonas grinned.

“No, not bad at all. Though, you may have your work cut out for you. Heavens know the original Legends took some time to get it all together.”

“I’ll be keeping an eye on them,” Gideon promised.

“Of course you will, Gideon,” Rip replied, looking at his son for a moment. “Well, I think it’s about time you gathered your team and headed off. What do you think?”

“I think this is going to be...legendary.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments would be most appreciated!


End file.
